nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dan Schneider
Dan Schneider was born on January 14, 1966, and later went on to become a succesful writer/producer for many Nickelodeon shows. Schneider is sometimes credited as Daniel J. Schneider, or Daniel James Schneider. He went to Memphis University School (MUS) for some of amount of years but graduated from White Station High School in 1982 and was the president of his senior class. His wife, Lisa Lillien, is the author of the "Hungry Girl" cookbooks. Lillien's name was also used as a girl seeking advice from Ashley in an Ask Ashley sketch on All That in the January 31, 1998 episode. The girl that appears in the beginning of the iCarly theme song is the cartoon of Lillien on the cover of her books. His first Nickelodeon production was the sketch comedy series All That. One of its sketches, "Good Burger", led to the 1997 film of the same name. In both forms, he played Ed (and Dexter)'s boss, Mr. Bailey. That series led to spinoffs that he created, Kenan & Kel, starring Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell, The Amanda Show, which he left All That for after its fourth season, starring Amanda Bynes, and Zoey 101, starring Jamie Lynn Spears. He later cast The Amanda Show performers Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Nancy Sullivan for the Nickelodeon sitcom Drake & Josh. It was after the completion of this show that Miranda Cosgrove, who played Megan Parker, the little sister, and Jerry Trainor, who played recurring character Crazy Steve, were cast for iCarly. After the completion of Zoey 101, he cast Victoria Justice for another show, Victorious. It has become apparent that he prefers casting actors already familiar with Nickelodeon audiences, even if the character the actor was previously seen portraying appeared for only one episode. He was asked to revive All That in 2001, and ran the second era's four seasons. If All That was not canceled and had come back for an eleventh season, he would have not returned. In addition to playing the owner of Good Burger, he was identified as an audience member who was on the show Head of the Class in the October 5, 1996 episode with musical guest IV Xample. He is the voice who introduces the Ask Ashley sketch, and during the second run, he played the lady in Shane Lyons's mouth. He also played the limo driver for Lola Martinez and Vince Blake in the Zoey 101 finale Chasing Zoey. He played Mr. Oldman in sketches on The Amanda Show. Schneider indeed did star on Head of the Class, and co-starred with future All That co-producer Brian Robbins as well as Dan Frischman, who Schneider would later cast as Chris Potter on Kenan & Kel. He was a regular customer of Jonathan Goldstein, who would be cast as Walter Nichols on Drake & Josh back when the latter was a waiter inbetween acting gigs. For his work at Nickelodeon, Schneider received a Lifetime Achievement Award at the 2014 Kids' Choice Awards. Category:Real World Articles Category:Cast and Crew Category:Male Cast and Crew Category:Consulting Writer Category:Outstanding Animated Program Emmy winning crew Category:Dan Schneider Category:Nickelodeon cast and crew Category:All That cast and crew Category:The Simpsons cast and crew